Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games
Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games is the fifth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on August 6, 2014. Plot Jesse is unable to find his games, upon realizing that his father sneakily raided his room and confiscated them. Jesse then notices his whiteboard saying "Get a job! Get a life! No more games!!! ~Dad" and attempts to find his father. Jesse finds him outside, with a lawnmower at the ready. Jesse attempts to reason with his father, arguing that he is really good at gaming and that he wants to make a job out of it, to no avail as Jeffrey Sr. says, "You wanna game, but you gotta get a job while you do it too!" and says that he will mow the games over, that way he could get out of his room for a little while, and maybe get a job because he's been out of college for three months. Jesse attempts to grab them, saying "I'm never gonna quit playing.", but is unable to as the games are mowed seconds after. Jesse then bawls over the destruction of his games for a couple of seconds before he realizes that Jeffrey Jr. is filming him, and he attempts to ward him off. The camera then cuts to Jesse standing over the remains of his games, exclaiming that he hates his family before letting out a loud scream of sadness. He then starts picking up some of the remains of his games, even coming across a case that survived the carnage fully intact, although he throws it back on the ground when he finds that the disc isn't inside. Aftermath How Jesse has been able to recover from the events of this video has not been entirely revealed. In Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One, Jeffrey Jr. makes a comment that a lot of games are digital now, implying that Jesse re-bought some of his games digitally to prevent another incident. Jesse later confirmed that he does indeed buy his games digitally now in the update video to Psycho Dad Buries Video Games, and that he keeps his surviving physical copies of his games as collectors items. Additionally, THE BREAK-IN! showed that Jesse keeps a stack of his Xbox 360 games in the basement, showing that he did re-buy (or at least kept the empty cases) physical copies of some of the games that were destroyed as well. Although, in the update video for Psycho Family Therapy, Jesse revealed that the games Jeffrey brought upstairs in that video were games that he had hidden away. Most of these games would end up getting buried in a hole in Psycho Dad Buries Video Games, although most of them seem to have survived despite some damage to the cases. Sometime after the events of this video, Jesse agreed to his father that he wouldn't play video games until he got a job. This lead to the events of Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox. Location(s) *The Ridgway Residence Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Voice only) Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games was filmed by Jeffrey Jr.. He was not seen, but can be heard speaking. Victims Continuity ONE YEAR AGO...SHREDDED GAMES! was made exactly a year after the events of Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, celebrating it's anniversary. In THE JUGGIES STORE!, Theresa has made mouse pads for the Juggies Store based on the scene in Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games where Jesse starts to bawl and another featuring the thumbnail. Jesse was very embarrassed about this. Reception Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games was met with critical acclaim nearly equal to Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving, a following Psycho Video. At over 32 million views, Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games is currently the most viewed video in the Psycho Series and the most viewed video on the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel, and is most likely one of the primary reasons why the Psycho Series is the viral sensation it is today. It has also a like ratio of 189,000+. Trivia * Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games is the most popular video uploaded onto Jesse's YouTube channel with over 32 million views. * Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games is the first Psycho Video where Jeffrey Sr. shows concern for Jesse not having a real job. *Upon further examination, the case that Jesse picks up towards the end of the video appears to be for The Urbz: Sims in the City, which is ironically an original Xbox game, when most of the videos in the Psycho Series are focused on the Xbox 360 and uncommonly, the Xbox One. *If the subtitles are activated during the scene where Jesse starts to scream after seeing his games being destroyed, the subtitles will read "mating call". *If the subtitles are activated during the scene where Jesse starts to bawl, the subtitles will read "Super Saiyan Transformation", a reference to Dragon Ball Z. **That scene is similar to Goku's first Super Saiyan transformation since Jesse and Goku lost something or someone very close to them, Jesse with his video games and Goku with Krillin's death. **Additionally, Jeffrey Sr. and Frieza share similar roles due to being the main antagonist while Jeffrey Jr. doesn't have a similar role due to being the secondary antagonist. *Despite having three chances to pick up as many games as he can, Jesse never actually picks any up. **They made a reference to Psycho Dad Sheds Video Games in the skit How to Use your College Degree It was a video showing every day life objects that you can use your college degree as and a clip had showed Jesse and Corn reenacting. Jesse as himself and Corn as Jeffery Sr. *This video is one of the videos watched by Jefferey Sr. in Pyscho Dad Watches McJuggerNuggets Category:Psycho Videos